Everglow
by Tsukiowl
Summary: Tenang saja, tidak perlu takut atau khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, karena ada aku disini. Wujud nyata dari mottoku 'semua akan baik-baik saja jika ada aku/"kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya..."/"kasus yang tidak bisa kupecahkan adalah kau."


Karena mottoku adalah semua akan baik-baik saja selama ada aku. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.

Semua akan baik-baik saja karena aku ada disini. Bersamamu, berdiri di sebelahmu.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Bungou stray dogs**  
Harukawa Sango dan Asagiri Kaf(u)ka  
 **Stories FF**  
me

 **Pair (?)**  
Ranpo × Dazai  
Slight! Oda × Dazai

 **Genre**  
Angst, fluff, hurt-comfort, friendship, fanon(?)

 **Rate**  
T

 **Warning !**  
Saya adalah anak yang ceroboh dan amatir, jadi typo (s) dan kesalahan EYD tidak akan bisa di hindarkan. Maka kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu.

Mungkin beberapa karakter (semua) akan OOC

 **Happy reading~**

* * *

.

.

.

Kaki berjalan tegas, menciprakan genangan. Berjalan lurus, mengikuti jalan membawanya pada teman yang kini butuh bantuan. Matanya fokus, menatap tajam pada satu titik, jalan di depan.

Tidak peduli dengan hujan yang mengguyur, air yang membasahi tubuh. Lekaki muda itu berjalan tanpa henti, membelah hujan.

Tatapannya yang kian menajam, tidak akan membuat seorang pun Berfikir jika lelaki ini tengah panik atau terburu-buru.

Kaki pun semakin besar melangkah, kian bergerak cepat. Tubuh lelaki itu terguncang, telah menabrak sesuatu.

Suara hantaman benda terdengar keras, di sertai suara rintihan yang samar tertutup hujan.

Lelaki itu berhenti melangkah, tubuhnya masih tegap berdiri. Sedikit membalikkan badan, melirik dengan apa yang baru saja ia tabrak.

Seorang pria jatuh terduduk dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang, melindungi sebuah tas selempang cokelat. Topi beret yang di kenakannya nampak miring, payung terjatuh, tergelinding entah kemana.

Ia kembali merintih, mengeluarkan nafas pendek-pendek, mengeluh, "sial sekali aku hari ini."

Pemuda itu, Dazai. Memicing tajam. Menatap rendah pada sosok di depannya. Sebuah kaca-mata hitam, berbingkai kotak masih bertengger manis pada hidung si pria.

Perlahan, matanya terbuka, menatap sekilas Dazai. Membawa sebuah ingatan kilat yang belum lama terjadi.

Diam. Kedua dari mereka saling tatap, sunyi, membiarkan suara hujan mendominasi.

Kedua manik berbeda warna saling menatap, tatapan menggali, mencari sosok siapa? Di antara mereka.

Ingatan semakin kompleks, otaknya bagaikan komputer, seketika memproses rentetan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Pria berambut merah maron beberapa kali nampak, buram, seperti kaset yang di putar berulang. Pria itu mengingat semua. Deretan algoritma telah sempurna, sebuah pemahaman kembali ia dapatkan, meski sekarang sama sekali tidak ada kasus atau kejadian. Itu semua terjadi secara alami.

Dazai yang kurang suka, di perhatikan dengan seseorang berkacamata, memilih membuang muka terlebih dahulu. Tanpa bicara sepata katapun, badanya kembali berputar, kaki terangkat siap melenggang pergi.

"Oi," suara panggilan menginterupsi. Ia berhenti, tapi enggan berbalik.

"Jangan pergi begitu saja, mana maafnya?" suara bariton berat keluar, berkata dengan nada kurang bersahabat.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan masyarakat biasa," balas Dazai dingin.

Pipi terkembung layaknya bocah, kedua kaki ramping itu sigap berdiri, sedikit menepuk celananya yang kotor dan membetulkan tas selempang yang melingkar pada bahu si pria. Bibir tipisnya menyeringai kecil, menunjuk wajah Dazai yang belum melepaskan wajah dinginnya, "aku bukan masyarakat biasa, aku ini. Detektif hebat."

2 kata terakhir di ucapkannya penuh penekanan, memberi tanda sebuah keabsolutan julukan.

Manik hazel itu berpindah, menelusuri pria di depannya, mengamati dari atas sampai bawah. Tampilan pria di depannya layaknya detektif jaman dulu, yang selalu di deskripsikan dengan ciri khas topi beret cokelat, sebuah kaca mata hitam. Bedanya, tidak ada sebuah cangklong yang yang tersangkut di bibir detektif ini.

"Apa kau tidak percaya?" nada di permainkan, pria di depannya bergerak maju selangkah demi selangkah.

"Biar kuberi tahu satu hal." jari pria itu terangkat, menunjuk Dazai tepat di wajah. Sebelah tangan terangkat membetulkan letak kaca mata yang kendur.

"Kau akan terlambat."

3 kata dengan makna dalam, peristiwa yang akan membekas. Manik hazel sontak membelalak. Menarik kerah baju pria di depannya, kata-kata yang di keluarkan terasa berat, seumpama oksigen hampir habis, atau ia berada di ambang kematian.

"Kau kenal Odasaku?"

Ia hanya bergumam, menanggapi dengan malas, "jadi namanya Odasaku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya," tanya Dazai lagi.

"Sama seperti kita bertemu," jawab singkat padat nan jelas.

Tangan Dazai di tepis, membuat cengkaraman pada kerah baju terlepas. Baju nampak kusut, pria di depannya berdecih dan mendelik. "lihat karena kau ini jadi kusut."

Tatapan kaget Dazai kembali menjadi dingin, merespon acuh pada pria di depannya. Ia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan pria tadi sendiri.

* * *

 _Pintu besar di hadapannya di buka paksa, menampikkan puluhan tubuh tak bernyawa bersimbah darah._

 _Kakinya bergerak cepat, tangan menangkap tubuh pria yang sudah terjatuh setelah sebuah tembakan terakhir terdengar._

 _Pertarungan berakhir. Tapi apa yang ia dapat?_

 _Temannya bernafas tersengal, dengan dada yang mengeluarkan darah, ia berkata sangat pelan dan tercekat._

 _Tidak!_

 _Ia tidak mau ini terjadi._

 _Ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk. Nanti ia akan terbangun, dengan mata membelakak tubuh banjir oleh keringat dan nafas yang tersengal. Tapi, semua ini nyata._

 _Tangan yang ia rasakan, tubuh yang ia rengkuh. Dan tangan yang menyentuh pipinya. Ini semua nyata._

 _Sampai helaan nafas terakhir mengakhiri semua. Mengakhiri cerita yang selama ini tertulis. Dazai tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang di katakan Oda. Tidak pernah._

* * *

Pria itu terdiam, dengan kepala bersender, manik menatap kosong pada langit biru cerah di jendela.

Semua nampak aneh baginya.

Perasaan pria-yang mengaku sebagai detektif-kini terasa aneh. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana ia seperti peramal, memprediksi dua kejadian sekaligus.

Sekarang ia bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana?

Apa yang telah terjadi? Dan bagaimana ia sekarang. Ini sama sekali bukan urusannya namun tidak bisa di pungkiri, hal itu terus terpikirkan.

Sekarang ia berpikir, kemana perangai acuh tak acuhnya? Kenapa sekarang ia mau tahu, dengan seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak kenal.

Ah. Di bilang tidak kenal juga tidak, karena mereka sudah pernah saling mengenal meski hanya saling tatap.

Tapi, lebih dari itu semua. Ada satu yang membuat pria ini penasaran.

Kenapa dedukasinya tidak berfungsi saat melihat pemuda itu?

* * *

Sesuai yang di katakan. Ia tidak akan pernah, melupakan ucapan Odasaku untuk dirinya.

Berbuat baik tidaklah salah bukan?

Meski begitu, kepergian teman yang berarti baginya masih meninggalkan bekas yang cukup dalam. Terkadang pemuda ini ingin menangis, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, melepas semua beban yang ia alami.

Meski demikian, ia selalu berpikir. Mungkin ini adalah takdir untuk dirinya pergi berbuat baik, setelah bertahun-tahun kehidupannya di selimuti kegelapan.

Ia tersenyum miris membayangkan opini yang selama ini tidak ia percaya. Takdir.

Dazai yang kini sudah berbeda. Ia pergi, mengangkat diri dari kegelapan, keluar dari kesuraman. Tapi bukan berarti sekarang berada di cahaya. Malah kini pemuda itu berada di tengahnya.

Satu dorongan ia bisa berada kembali dikegelapan, atau sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Dazai terus berjalan, seperti saat kejadian itu. Hari dimana ia harus merelakan temannya.

Tempat, suasana, semua kembali terjadi. Tapi satu hal yang berbeda. Dimana ia tertarik oleh sebuah uluran tangan membawanya masuk ke dalam cahaya terang yang hangat.

Saat hujan deras, di sebuah jembatan tempat ia bertemu dengan si pria-yang meramalkan semuanya. Dazai terduduk di pinggir dengan kaki menjuntai, mengayun di tepi.

Ia terduduk cukup lama, merasakan ciprakan air yang mengenai tubuh karena lalu lalang kendaran, atau seseorang yang berlari tergesa-gesa.

Jas hitam yang selalu ia kenakan sudah terbuang jauh, lenyap di bawah tungku api, hilang di makan si jago merah. Barang itu sama sekali tidak berharga, sama seperti hidupnya. Setidaknya, begitulah yang Dazai pikirkan.

Bibir tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, dengan netra kosong yang terus menatap arus. Ia terkekeh kecil mengingat kenangan bersama Oda. Kenangan manis selama ia berada di port mafia.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, bagi Dazai untuk menyadari jika tubuhnya tidak terkena air hujan. Ketika ia dapat merasakan seseorang berdiri di balik tubuhnya dengan aroma manis yang menguar kuat, menggelitik indera penciuman pemuda itu.

Dengan perlahan kepalanya terangkat, netra menangkap sosok yang kini berbagi payung dengannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila hingga tersenyum sendiri?"

Dazai tersenyum menanggapi. "Ya."

Ia kembali melihat arus sungai, dan berucap pelan.

"Apa kau peramal? Semua yang kau kataka—"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku ini detektif hebat?" potong pria itu.

Senyum masih menghiasi wajah Dazai. Ia mengangguk mengerti. "Ternyata kau benar-benar detektif hebat."

"Tentu saja."

Hening, kedua orang itu memilih diam. Namun pria itu tidak mengangkat kaki dan berdiam diri membagikan payungnya pada Dazai.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap lurus. Perlahan awan gelap beranjak pergi. Sinar matahari menyisip di antara awan, menyinari mereka yang kini menyaksikan.

"Sepertinya masa hitammu sudah pergi huh?"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Hujan sudah berhenti, sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?" tanya pria itu dengan nada malas. Payung ia tutup, setelah hujan sudah tergantikan dengan gerimis kecil.

Pria itu tidak mau sampai tangannya merasakan nyeri karena terlalu lama menyangga payung, lagi pula rintikan air pun semakin jarang bersamaan dengan awan putih yang mulai nampak di ujung langit. Jadi sama sekali tidak masalah jika ia menutup payung.

"Sampai kapan kau di belakangku?" Dazai membalas dengan pertanyaan.

Bibir pria itu sedikit maju, terlihat seperti wajah cemberut bocah kecil pada umumnya.

"Tidak sopan! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Dazai _spechless_ , ia lihat pria yang kini memasang wajah lucu, dan tanpa sadar senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Anak kecil lebih baik pulang saja, ini urusan orang dewasa."

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Lagi pula, umurku lebih tua darimu tahu! Bocah!" pria itu meninggikan suaranya. Tidak terima di bilang anak kecil padahal umurnya sudah dua puluh dua tahun.

Dazai beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata untuk menetralkan keterkejutannya. Ia percaya saja, jika mereka di bilang seumur, tapi lebih tua?

Dazai mulai penasaran. Apa yang orang ini makan sampai nampak begitu muda. Barang kali, Dazai suatu saat akan mengikuti caranya agar selalu nampak menawan.

"Biar orang dewasa ini memberi saran untukmu, bocah—" pria itu berucap bangga, dengan memberi penekanan pada kata bocah.

"—Bersedih sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Semua pasti akan berlalu, hilang di makan waktu."

"Aku tahu itu, mungkin mudah untuk mengatakannya, tapi kau tidak akan tau sebelum mengalaminya sendiri."

"Bocah. Aku ini lebih tua darimu, entah siapa yang kehilangan sesuatu lebih dulu aku tidak tahu, tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak pernah mengalaminya. Semua makhluk hidup yang ada pasti akan mengalaminya."

Dazai tersenyum miring, ia sudah tahu itu. Tapi mudah untuk di katakan, tidak untuk di rasakan. Kehilangan orang yang di sayang adalah penderitaan utama. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan hal itu.

"Relakan saja, dan lagi ada sesuatu yang di katakannya di saat-saat terakhir bukan?"

Dazai sudah tidak akan terkejut lagi. Dia tidak kaget lagi ketika pria ini tahu.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau segera melakukan apa yang di katakannya, dari pada terus terpuruk kesedihan."

"Apa kau peramal?"

"Peramal?" pria itu tertawa garing. "Tidak, tidak, bukankah sudah kubilang. Aku ini detektif hebat!"

"Sepetinya kau bisa menyelesaikan semua kasus ya."

"Tidak, tidak semua." nada yang tadinya seperti bermain berubah menjadi datar dan serius.

"Ada satu kasus yang tidak bisa ku pecahkan..."

Dazai dengan penasaran melihat pria itu, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas manik hijau pria yang kini mentap lurus ke arahnya.

"Jika boleh tau, kasus apa itu?" tanya Dazai.

"Kau."

Dazai mengira tidak akan terkejut lagi dengan apa yang di akan di katakan pria ini, tapi ia salah. Kali ini untuk sekian kalinya ia terkejut.

Kenapa? Aku? Pertanyaan singkat terlintas di benaknya, mulut baru saja terbuka ingin bertanya, namun sudah di potong oleh pria itu.

"Kau adalah kasus yang tidak bisa ku pecahkan, sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

 _Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?_

"Pfft..."

Dazai menutup mulut, menahan tawa. Jika di tanya seperti itu, ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi, semua orang bilang jawaban ada di ujung mata. Jadi apakah salah jika Dazai berkata orang itu yang ada pikirannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Jangan tertawa!" bentaknya, menggigit bibir bawah, menahan malu. Lihat saja rona merah tipis yang menghias. Terlihat lucu juga jika di perhatikan.

Dazai tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tersenyum tanpa beban seperti ini. Dan orang itu kembali mengingatkan Dazai bagimana caranya tertawa.

"Tuan detektif hebat. Namaku Dazai Osamu, jika boleh tahu. Siapa nama anda?" tanya Dazai, sopan.

"Ranpo, Edogawa Ranpo. Ingat itu!" ucapnya sembari menunjuk wajah Dazai.

Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi ne, Ranpo-san. Kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Dazai.

Ranpo terdiam sebentar dengan alis yang bertaut sebelum menjawab, "agensi detektif bersenjata."

"Hmm... Apa itu tempat untuk menolong orang?"

"Bisa di bilang begitu."

Dazai mengangguk paham, dan diam-diam mencatat ini di otaknya. Ia adalah pemuda yang beranjak dewasa butuh pekerjaan untuk hidup, jadi mencari kerja sedari awal ada hal yang baik. Terutama ia akan menepati janji pada temannya, Oda.

"Lagi pula, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja."

Dazai menatap polos pada pria di depannya.

"Kenapa Ranpo-san berpikir begitu?"

Ranpo tersenyum lebar, ia meletakkan sebelah tangan di dada yang terbusung, "karena disini ada aku."

"Hah?" Dazai menyeringit bingung.

"Mottoku adalah semua akan baik-baik saja jika aku ada. Dan sekarang aku berada di sebelahmu, jadi kau akan baik-baik saja."

Dazai terdiam. Maniknya menatap Ranpo dengan arti yang sulit di jelaskan. Bibir tanpa sadar tersenyum, bergerak mengecil mengucapkan kata-kata yang amat jarang-atau bahkan tidak pernah-di ucapkannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Sudahlah. Aku ada pekerjaan lain," Ranpo membalikkan badan, beranjak pergi di tempat. Sampai beberapa langkah ia berhenti, dan berbalik, meneriaki Dazai.

"Oi, Dazai tangkap ini!" teriak Ranpo sembari tangan melemparkan sebuah benda, berkilau saat mengambang di udara. Terlebih ketika matahari menyinar menembus benda kecil itu.

Manik hazelnya mengerling, melihat benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Anggap saja hadiah karena kau berubah! Lagi pula benda itu nampak cocok untukmu," seru Ranpo, lantas ia lergi tanpa berbalik lagi.

Entah apa yang kini ia rasakan, bibir kecil itu mengukas senyum sepanjang perjalan. Lega rasanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Bukankah tadi ia terlihat keren? Terlebih ketika ia menasehati Dazai. Dari dulu Ranpo selalu ingin melakukannya.

Tapi firasat detektifnya kembali tergerak, dan mengatakan sebuah cerita baru saja di mulai. Mereka akan kembali bertemu, entah kapan dan dimana, mungkin di kehidupan yang akan datang. Tidak ada yang tahu kan?

Kembali pada Dazai yang tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terkepal menggenggam erat liontin _pirus_ pemberian Ranpo. Batu yang terlihat gelap namun berkilau saat terkena cahaya, nampak seperti Dazai saat ini.

Pemuda itu berdiri, menepuk celananya yang kotor dan berjalan melawan arah dengan sang detektif hebat.

Awan hitam kini pergi. Awan putih telah datang, matahari menampakkan diri, menyinari langkah mereka yang pergi.

Mungkin kini mereka pergi  
Melewai jalan yang berbeda  
Tapi tidak ada yang tahu nanti  
Saat mereka bersama  
Kembali bertemu  
Di tempat yang menjadi takdir mereka berdua.  
Karena ia telah terdorong ke dalam cahaya.

.

.

.

Dazai yang kini sudah berubah, meski perangai buruk akan alkohol dan wanita masih mengikuti. Setidaknya ia sudah keluar dari kegelapan.

Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai, menyapa seseorang pria tanpa rambut berkacamata bulat yang tengah meminum sakenya.

Dazai duduk tanpa izin dan seenaknya memainkan botol sake di tangan.

"Kau—"

Dazai memotong ucapan pria itu dengan menuangkan sake padanya.

"Ku dengar kau menyembunyikan keberadaanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin mencari pekerjaan baru," jawab Dazai. "Apa anda punya rekomendasi?"

"Mungkin agen rahasia, kalau di sana-" ucapannya di potong oleh Dazai yang menolak.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan yang banyak aturannya."

"Lalu kau ingin pekerjaan seperti apa?"

"Tempat kerja sebagai penyelamat," jawab Dazai, cepat.

Pria itu tertegun, melirik Dazai sebentar dan menautkan kedua alisnya berpikir sejenak.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanya, tapi rekam jejakmu sangat kotor, butuh waktu setidaknya 2 tahun untuk membersihkannya, tapi...," Pria itu menyeringai pada Dazai. "Bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki saran."

"Akan kupikirkan."

Kipas di tangan pria itu terbuka, setelah melirik sekilas sekeliling ia bergerak maju mendekatkan wajah serta membisikkan sesuatu pada Dazai.

"Organisasi yang mengumpulkam pengguna kekuatan, menyelesaikan masalah dengan jalan tengah dan sangat di andalkan dalam pelayanan umum, pimpinan mereka sangatlah tegas, bisa saja dia tidak menerimamu."

Dazai tersenyum, meski di bilang pemimpinnya galak sekalipun selama itu adalah pekerjaan yang menolong orang sama sekali tidak masalah.

"Apa pekerjaan itu bisa menolong orang?"

.

.

.

* * *

Omake :

Fukuzawa masuk ke dalam ruangan agensi, di serta seorang pria berambut cokelat acak di belakangnya.

Fukuzawa memperkenalkan pemuda itu sebagai anggota baru dan orang yang akan menjadi partner Kunikida.

Awalnya Ranpo sama sekali tidak tertarik, Fukuzawa memang sedari awal telah bilang akan ada anggota baru. Tapi detektif itu tidak menyangka Dazai lah orangnya.

Semenjak pemuda itu menampakkan kakinya ke dalam agensi. mereka berdua terus saling tatap dalam diam seperti berkomunikasi melalui pikiran. Dazai yang tersenyum dan Ranpo yang mengulum permen.

Kedua manik yang berbeda warna kembali saling menangkap diri, mengunci perhatian mereka.

Keadaan diam mereka sempat menjadi perhatian agensi sampai Dazai memilih mendekat dan menunduk hormat pada Ranpo.

"Sepertinya anda tidak mendengarnya tadi, biarkan aku perkenalkan diri lagi. Namaku Dazai Osamu, siapa nama anda tuan?" tanya Dazai tersenyum hangat pada Ranpo.

Ranpo terdiam sejenak, menatap Dazai meminta penjelasan dari ini semua, namun si empu hanya menatap polos tanpa niat menjelaskan.

Jadi dia ingin bermain huh?

Ranpo menyeringai, tangannya tergerak merapikan topi beret yang ia kenakan.

"Detektif hebat Edogawa Ranpo. Ingat itu."

"Baik, Detektif hebat Ranpo-san."

.

.

.

.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, prediksi detektif itu tidak salah.

 **End.**

 _Tidak, ini belum berakhir. Ini semua baru awal dari perjalanan hidup yang sebenarnya._


End file.
